


It's What We Do

by Dramione84, starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: The meaning of true friendship!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> A/N: This was a story written in collaboration with Dramione84 for our wonderful friend xxDustNight88 (You should definitely check them both out! They are awesome)
> 
> I wrote the following e-mail as a prompt for Dramione84's story!
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> As always, R & R!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~starr

To: _pansy . parkinson_

From: _hermione . granger_

Subject: Losing my sanity….

Dear Pansy,

This week has been absolutely insane at work. So recently I've been getting swamped with cases. It has been to the point that I'm actually behind on getting all of the paperwork filed and sent out to the right person just barely before the deadline. So the Minister of Magic decided that I needed some help...you'll never guess who he sent to help me.

Draco Malfoy. Draco Ferret-Face Malfoy! The same Draco Malfoy that I punched in the face in our third year! And let me tell you, he hasn't forgotten that I punched him either.

As you can guess, Ron wasn't happy to hear that I would be working closely with Draco. Although I'm impressed he even heard me telling him what had happened. He isn't listening to me anymore, or at least it feels that way. He doesn't seem to care about what's going on with me, emotionally or physically. All it seems he wants to do is fight about me working with Draco or just pick stupid little fights about absolutely nothing important!

I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm spending more time at work than I normally would just to avoid going home. Which is already making me question my sanity. You know how much I love coming home after work and curling up with a good book and a cup of tea in front of our fire. And now I'm literally hiding from what makes me happy. I don't know how much longer I can stay with Ron. He isn't making me happy anymore, but at the same time I know somewhere deep down he loves me.

The other scary thought is that I think I'm developing feelings for Draco...I know, shocking, right?! He is so different from what we remember him as at Hogwarts. He seems like a totally different person. He is so sweet and he has been so helpful since he got assigned to my department.

I need your help. What do I do? I can't stay with someone who doesn't support me or makes me happy anymore, but at the same time I think it could be just a phase he's going through because of all the stress I'm under at work. Also...what should I do about my new feelings for Draco? If I act on them and he doesn't feel the same way, but what if he does?

I'm going insane...please send help!

Love you!

Hermione

* * *

 

Pansy shut her laptop, glaring at the intern who interrupted her. "Yes, what?!" she snapped, rolling her eyes when the young girl just stood there, lip quivering slightly.

"Are those the drawings I asked for?" Pansy held out her hand waving it impatiently.

The young girl nodded almost violently as she lunged forward to pass the drawings to her. Pansy grabbed her mobile from her desk as she rose, striding towards the elevator.

"You're with me" she snapped as the ditzy blonde failed to follow her.

Jabbing the elevator button hard with her manicured fingers of one hand, she tapped out a text to Hermione with the other.

"Just got ur email. Be round at 8."

Stepping into the elevator, she tried to remember the last time she had seen Draco Malfoy. Probably around the last time she saw anyone, she mused. She had been living in Muggle London for five years now, severing her ties with almost everyone after the war. Embracing Muggle fashion, she had enrolled in a design college, wooing everyone with her classy timeless pieces that to the knowing eye were a masterful take on mixing pureblood tradition with haute couture designs, steadily making a name for herself in the process. She had started her own fashion house, taking on two interns, throwing herself head first into the challenge.

Surprisingly, the only person she had maintained contact with was Hermione. Their friendship had been based on a shaky truce after she came to her one day and told her she wanted to learn about Muggles. And the rest, as the Muggles say, was history.

Striding from the elevator she issued her orders like a commander taking charge of a war room. Casting her approving eye over what she liked, she gave everyone their instructions before stopping mid sentence, her eye caught by something so ghastly that rendered her speechless.

"For the love of God" she muttered, her tone dripping with disdain as she glared at the young designer.

"I am trusting you to get this right" her measured tone not lost on anyone. "Do not let me down."

Safe in her office, she locked the door, taking her wand from her desk draw, casting a charm to darken the floor to ceiling windows and securing the room. Then, with a flick of her wrist, she apparated to Hermione's apartment in Diagon Alley.

"Thank Merlin!" Hermione's muffled voice drifted from the kitchen as Pansy crossed the threshold.

"Granger, what on earth are you doing? Lean any further and you will fall into that freezer."

Hermione righted herself, holding the Ben and Jerry's up triumphantly. "For a moment I thought we had an actual emergency."

"Yes, well there will be one if you don't have any wine" Pansy whined, shrugging off her coat. "Seriously, I have no idea why I pay these people. I spend my whole day surrounded by idiots."

"Welcome to my life" Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbing two spoons from the draw.

"You made your Weasley-bed, now lie in it," Pansy smirked, one eyebrow raised pointedly.

"That's mean," Hermione retorted but giggled anyway.

Pansy grabbed the spoon Hermione held out to her. "Look, if you wanted sympathy, you would go to Ginny; if you wanted whimsy, you would go to Luna. You knew what you were getting into when you came to me; I only deal in sarcasm and wit. Now, can we please just talk about how hot Draco's arse is." Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she grinned salaciously.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she shrieked. "Pansy! Honestly!"

Pansy only grinned more as Hermione blushed. "Besides, it's his arms that get me." She mused, digging into the ice cream.

"Oh Merlin! Details woman!"

Hermione brought her knees up on the couch once they were settled in the lounge. "His mark is almost faded to nothing now, so when it gets hot in my office, which is pretty much all the time, he rolls up his sleeves" Hermione paused, leaning in conspiratorially. "And. I. Die. I tell you, I actually die." She emphasised dramatically.

Pansy squeelled in delight before composing herself. "But seriously, what are you going to do about Ron?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders sighing heavily.

Pansy paled slightly, "Hermione, are you going to have an affair?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Hermione paused scrapping the caramel from the edge of the tub of ice cream, looking up at Pansy. "I honestly don't know," she whispered, shuddering slightly. "I am so confused. And I feel so guilty, about everything."

Pansy reached out, taking the tub of ice cream, placing it down on the coffee table before taking Hermione's frigid hands in her own. "Look at me, Mimi."

"You know I hate that nickname," Hermione groused, pouting slightly.

"Yes, and I am the only one allowed to call you it," Pansy smirked, pulling a small smile from her best friend. "You have done nothing wrong. It is perfectly legitimate to feel the way you do. Admiring the arse of Draco Malfoy is nothing more than the sign of a healthy brain. I mean, come on! He DOES have an arse that you just want to bite."

Hermione sniggered, despite the small tears that were working their way down her cheeks which Pansy reached up to brush away with her thumb.  
"I am never going to judge you for what you do, nor will I sit here and have the audacity to tell you what to do, but I do think that you need to address your relationship with Ron. Whether anything happens with Draco or not, you have to think about whether he meets your needs."

Hermione nodded. "You're right," she whispered, shaking her head. "God, Pansy, you're right. I know you are right," she grew more insistent, jumping up from the sofa.

"I need to talk to him."

"Okay," Pansy watched Hermione dart about the room, grabbing her things.

Suddenly Hermione rounded on Pansy. "Will you wait here?"

Pansy nodded. "Of course. I will be here, whenever you need me. Always."

….

Diagon Alley had long been quiet when the floo finally roared to life, startling Pansy awake. Rushing forwards, she reached out as a sobbing Hermione stumbled, collapsing into her waiting arms. "It was awful," Hermione choked out, clutching at her friend's robes as she sank to her knees.

As Pansy stroked her hair, whispering soothing words, she was startled by the floo roaring to life once more, shocked speechless by the sight of Draco Malfoy stepping into Hermione's living room.

"Pansy, could you give us a minute?" Draco asked, his eyes not leaving Hermione. Pansy glanced at Hermione who nodded, struggling to control her breathing.

"I'll go make some tea then," Pansy stated, before squeezing Hermione's hand. "Yell if you need me."

Reaching into the cupboard, Pansy pulled down Hermione's favourite cup and her camomile tea before filling the kettle.

" _That was awful. The Hermione Granger I know would never let anyone speak to her like that."_ Her hand stilled, tea bag in hand as she heard Draco's words to Hermione.

" _You deserve so much better than that."_

Pansy dropped the tea bag into the cup, nodding in silent agreement, unable to hear Hermione's response.

" _No, I mean it Hermione. You deserve better. I…."_

Pansy's eyes went wide as she silently willed Draco to finish what he was going to say.

" _I would treat you better, if you let me in. If you didn't keep shutting me out."_

The shrill whistle of the kettle drowned out whatever Hermione had responded with, causing Pansy to curse it as she pulled it from the stove.

Pouring the water into the cup, she stirred the tea twice before depositing the teabag in the trash. Grabbing the cup, she didn't notice that the talking had stopped.

Turning into the living room, she rolled her eyes at the sight, placing the cup on the table, grabbing her coat and bag from where they were tossed over the back of the sofa.

"Right, well I will be off then."

Draco and Hermione broke away, breathless, a small flush creeping across their cheeks.

"Call me" She told Hermione as she kissed her on the cheek before turning to Draco. "You too, it's been too long," she smirked, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he scowled.

"You always were demanding," Draco huffed as Pansy laughed, grabbing the floo powder.

"Yep. And as I told Granger earlier, you always did have a hot arse, but if you start being an arse, you will have me to deal with. Ciao."

Stepping from the floo, she pulled her mobile from her pocket, grinning as she replied to the text.

It's what we do, no thanks needed.


End file.
